


Like This (I Could Have You All Day)

by Cities_In_Dust



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Swallowing, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Headmistress Aziraphale, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vulnerability, fem Aziraphale, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cities_In_Dust/pseuds/Cities_In_Dust
Summary: Azira walked confidently, barely holding back a calm smirk on her face. The hall was more crowded than usual after her lunch, holiday and all. It was her pet, more than her, that would surely love it, given the state he was in.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 65





	Like This (I Could Have You All Day)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this silver device in my head for weeks now, about time to put it to a good use. ;)
> 
> x

Azira walked confidently, barely holding back a calm smirk on her face. The hall was more crowded than usual after her lunch, holiday and all. It was her pet, more than her, that would surely love it, given the state he was in.

In front of her door, she stopped briefly to listen. Almost rhythmic, susurrus sounds, and a slight moan found their way past it. She very much enjoyed hearing these, and she always paused to enjoy them. With a twist of her wrist, the keys jingled in her hands before she patiently unlocked her office door.

Standing on the threshold of a warm, elegantly decorated room, she let some of the heat out, and noise in. Her pet, kneeling atop her desk, hands bound to his thighs and neck loosely chained all the way to the floor, moaned around a gag. She smiled and gently closed the door behind her, taking the time to let him hear her lock it. 

“How are you doing, my pet?” She brushed long, spiraling locks of red hair around his blindfolded head that had fallen forward. Crowley breathed his signal of affirmation, and, pleased, she kissed his damp forehead. 

“Let me see you,” Azira let her fingers trail over the curves of Crowley’s body as her heels clicked around her stately wooden desk, taking care to miss the decor, pen goblet, and stacks of paper already there. Her pet shivered with pleasure, finally being noticed personally, even though he loved the thick vibrator in him since he first saw it that day. It reminded him of how much she cared.

Crowley’s Mistress stopped behind her desk, and let her hand linger on him as she sat down. He wore one more crucial piece of pleasure, kneeling there on a special padded carpet on her desk. Beautifully crafted of silver, and snugly strapped around his hips, lay a simple device that kept his cheeks and labia open for her to see. Azira designed and ordered it specially for him, the swirling silver holding him, cool hands in a warm room. His vibrator, left on and unrelenting, was strapped in, leather under two raised coils, so it would not be pushed out when he came. When he did come, a small simulated drip guided his excess to a crystal glass placed directly under it.

“You’ve been so good for me today, my lovely pet.” Azira’s hands soothed Crowley’s legs, backside, and lastly his hands and wrists. She kissed the strap securing his vibrator before sitting back in her exquisitely crafted chair, and admired the panting mess before her. He knew what she was doing. He moaned.

Azira bit her lip while pleasuring herself, though heady sounds escaped to Crowley’s burning ears. If all day she could have him like this, vulnerable and decorated, chained to her desk, she would pleasure herself until the sun well and truly set. Perhaps she’d bring it up some time in the future. As it were now, oh, but how gorgeous, dripping, and red he was. Too bad there wasn’t reason to spank him. Mm. There she comes, and him with her.

Her fingers once more found their way to him, up over his red, padded leather bindings, and sterling silver clasps. She leaned in close, and breathed in his delicious smell.

“There’s just one more thing I’d like you to do for me, pet,” she purred. Her hand snaked inward, between his legs, and traced his lips around the toy. “I’d like you to come for me, just one more time, think you can you do that?”

He nodded, and sounded his signal for continuation. He squirmed, just a little, just enough to express his delight, while she rubbed her fingers in lube.

“Such a good boy you are.” Azira moved on him then. One hand undid the strap holding the ribbed vibrator, and started pumping it in and out of him while set higher than before. Other wet fingers found his clit and rubbed it in circles, then harder, then horizontally, then fast, then gentle, then started all over again.

It wouldn’t matter all that much who heard him, yet Crowley channeled his moans into low, guttural, breathy panting noises. It made his Mistress equally breathy and pleased to hear. He was coming undone before her, the last petal to fall off a gathering of roses.

“That’s my pet. All trussed up for me. Waiting for me to find you bound and coming for me, to finish you, to collect you. My dear, so sweet and so raw. I love you, like this. Come for me, darling.”

As much as it were able, Crowley’s body arched into his orgasm, come dripping into the glass. His Mistress let him ride out the waves and then switched off the toy and removed it. He lay panting on the desk in a euphoric haze.

When Azira unclasped and untied him, she soothed his joints, even though Crowley had good support under him. When he was clean and robed, they lounged with tea and coffee in her office’s side room. Crowley’s cared-for pains delighted him, and his delight uplifted Azira.

“Feeling better, my love?” She smiled, stirring tea. Azira’s face was lighted by the afternoon sun through drawn curtains. She tapped her porcelain cup demurely with a small spoon and set it down on its saucer. The steaming drink tasted better than anticipated that day.

“Mm,” said Crowley, swallowing a sip of coffee. “Just what the doctor ordered.” He shifted gaze from her quiet beaming to the empty crystal glass on the coffee table, and quietly beamed himself. 

Feeling as if eternity were there, in their being together, in so many ways, they clinked their cups, and sipped sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Really tried to smooth out the ending this time.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
